


A good man? Well... Duh

by Bitten_Button



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 12 is a good boy, Gen, The am i a good man question but like with the correct answer, because lets face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitten_Button/pseuds/Bitten_Button
Summary: 12 asks reader if they think he's a good man. Reader gives the actual answer of yes. Ur a good boy. Mild sass ensues.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A good man? Well... Duh

"am I… A good man?" 

You had almost laughed out of pure shock, you'd not expected such a deep question when you'd gotten out of bed for a walk. "You're a moron, is what you are." 

The Doctor looked at you, his eyebrows raised but the same small sad searching look in his eyes. 

You pause, take in how the light reflected off the questions in his eyes and frown. "You-you're serious? You don't know?" 

He huffed, ever grumpy these days, "I wouldn't have asked if i weren't. I-" He sighed, dragging his hand down his face before looking back out into the empty space in front of you. 

"Doctor," you say softly to get his attention, "of course you are."

He looked at you confused, turning his body a little more towards you. "Not what I expected."

"How could you expect my answer to be any different?" 

"Clara said she wasn't sure." His voice was quiet and you weren't quite sure what to do with all the vulnerability coming from your usually "I'm always alright. I'm a big cool timelord" friend. 

"Clara is just scared, I guess…" you shrug and lean back to look up at the ceiling of the TARDIS above you, thinking a moment before sighing. "I can't speak for Clara, I can only speak for myself but I truly do think you are a good person." you look at the Doctor and he still seemed to be searching so you elaborate. 

"Key word being person, Doctor. You're just a person, and  _ people make mistakes  _ like, all the time." you huff a small laugh, "I mean all the time. Being a good man isn't about being perfect and never getting things wrong it's about knowing your mistakes, bettering yourself, and helping others." his mood seemed to brighten somewhat so you figured that it was good to get back to your good old joke fuelled support. "And no offence mate, but you're old," you lean your head on his shoulder and just smile when he frowns at you, "Like proper old, and all this time you've chosen to be the doctor. No matter your mistakes you've always come back to being a healer… I think that puts you in the good boy category."

The doctor looked down at you grinning at him and he knows how sincere you're being. A small smile pulls at the edge of his frown and he doesn't try particularly hard to hide it as he rolls his eyes at you, "have you always been this sappy and annoying?" 

"Yep." you smile and cozy closer to him, making him groan, "you just got grumpy."

"Grumpy?!" he moves a bit so he can get a good look at you, "I'm not grumpy, I'm just a bit Scottish this time around." he looks away as you laugh at him, mumbling something about not being a dwarf from snow white (you'd made him watch some Disney with you while he still had the bowtie). 

"Don't worry, I like it. The accent suits you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry its so short but it was just one of those things that got stuck in my brain.


End file.
